Frozen Hearts
by Starrynight640
Summary: Serena gets a ride from Darien after waking up late and missing a ride from her friends, the car breaks down, in the middle of winter I should add, no heater only themselves to keep warm. Rating M MAJOR FLUFF and swearing!


_**Hi again! Just another one-shot type of thing again, I have to say this probably on of my fave one-shot that I have written so far! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: MAJOR FLUFF (IT'S SO CUTE YOU MAY DIE!) Adult language/Swearing**_

* * *

_**Frozen hearts**_

"Thanks...again, Darien..." A voice sighed.

"No problem, but Seriously Serena? You're making me drive for three hours for a ski resort..." A deep male voice replied.

"You were invited too, by Andrew and Rita... Nonetheless I don't have my drivers license." The blonde sighed as her gaze looked out of the window. It was winter, snowflakes made their way slowly to the ground, everything was dormant, it was like a dystopia. Everything looked the same, trees with no life, snow covered ground, the road was almost invisible by the white snow.

"Darien, are you sure we aren't going in circles?" The small teenager blurted out.

"I'm pretty sure, because I did look at a map, before I was told to pick your ditzy ass up." He grumbled as his gaze met the blonde's frowning and pouting. He felt a laugh tickle at the back of his throat, not wanting the blonde know she was being cute he clear his throat and fixated his eyes back onto the sleet covered road. Suddenly the car made a spluttering sound and halted.

"Uhm, Darien... What just happened...?" Serena gasped, as she started to panic, mentally.

"Uhh, just let me check the engine." Darien sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"H-holy s-shit it's freezing out here...!" He gasped as the coolness touched him, Serena couldn't help but giggled at him. The sapphire eyed male walked to the hood of the car and opened the bonnet, a opaque of steam came flowing out, Darien squinted his eyes and waved the steam away, after the steam disappeared, the male continued to search for the problem, he put his index finger onto the engine.

"HOLY FUCK!" He shouted as he took his singed index finger and waved it around like a lunatic, the blonde sat there laughing like there was no tomorrow, the male glared at the giggling girl and continued to work on the engine. He cautiously touch the engine again, this time it was freezing like ice! A sighed escaped his lips, cold weather burned out his engine! Darien came back into the car.

"So? What was the problem?" Serena sniggered a little, the dark haired male glared at her.

"The engine died." He sighed, the blonde stared at him in disbelief.

"So hopefully someone will drive by and kindly help us." He said and made his gaze outside the window.

"Until then?.." She asked.

"Until then we wait, patiently." The broad male replied and crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself warm, Darien closed his eyes, maybe sleeping could kill time.

"UGHHH, this is sooo boring!" Serena groaned as she sighed soundly more exaggerated.

"I said PATIENTLY for a reason." Darien grumbled, he heard Serena whimpered.

"Sorry, but this is boring, could we put the heater on, I'm kinda cold." She whine.

"We need engine for that and could you stop small talking me? I'm kinda killing time." The male replied, getting a bit grumpy.

"Sorry." Serena said and curled up trying to keep heat, Darien took a small glance at the cold girl.

"If you want, you can take my jacket." The male offered, showing a little sympathy.

"Heh, no it's fine." She replied a little strained, she was so tempted to take the jacket and just huddle up with it, but then Darien would be cold, it would be selfish of her to do so. The male stared her.

"Darien? Are you alright?" Serena asked, dazed, his warm hand cupped her cheek.

"Serena? Are you alright, you're not looking so hot..." He murmured, noticing her face a little bit paler then usual.

"Yeah, it's just a bit chilly... I'm fine Darien, really I am." Serena said reassuring the worried male, a fake smile plastered her face, she moved her face away from Darien's warm and welcoming hand. She faced the window and peered outside the boring icy world. Darien stared at the disgruntled girl, she was freezing when he touched her face, she needed warmth.

'She could get hypothermia...' Darien's mind gasped.

Serena felt another layer of wool cover her body, wondered her gaze to her body, she saw Darien's jacket, she weakly smiled.

"Thanks Dare-" Serena began until her vision became blurry, the last thing she heard was a cry of her name and saw Darien grabbing out to her.

* * *

Closed eyes fluttered open, her body felt warm and loved. Her long arms were wrapped around a male's neck, her legs saddled his waist and his forehead rested on her shoulder the female a top him rested her forehead on his shoulder he made sure she was comfortable, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hot breath landed on her neck and chest, they sat on the back seats. Her small petite mouth widen realising who was giving her the warmth, she was about to say something when the blonde realised the male was sleeping, she closed her eyes again, she felt the male shift under her, she peeked again to see them laying down, his hands cupped her butt and pushed her a little closer, his thigh between her long legs, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face nuzzled up against his chest, and his forehead still resting on her shoulder.

'Great, what now?' Serena's mind sighed, she frowned in frustration. The blonde tried to move but Darien pulled her closer.

"Baby, please don't go." He muttered, the blue eyed teenager instantly blushed.

"What?" She gasped, as her cobalt eyes widen.

"Hmm? Oh Serena you're awake." He said a bit dazed.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep." Serena giggled, Darien stared at the chuckling blonde in disbelief.

"I-I do not!" He protested, this made the girl laugh even more.

"Yeah you do, I'll tell you what you said."

"Okay, be my guest." Darien pouted, Serena still sniggering.

"You said, when I was moving away; Baby please don't go..." The golden blonde whispered into Darien's ear, he immediately blushed, he blinked countless times, trying to process this.

"You're a liar! I have never said that in my whole life!" He shouted, Serena just stared at him, with a are-you-serious look.

"What are you doing right now? Does that give evidence?" The blonde questioned, the tuxedo black haired male, glanced at his hands, which were cupping Serena's butt, one of his legs were between both of hers, he gulped hard.

"Do you know what the time is?" Darien asked evading Serena's questionnaire, she glared at him, Darien let go of her and sat up, Serena reached out to her bag, but couldn't grasp it, she got on her knees and bent over to grabbed her bag sitting on the passenger seat, Darien glanced over to see Serena's backside near his face, he turned his face directly away, he didn't wanted to be classified as a pervert.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Serena snapping Darien back down to earth.

"Shit, it's going be dark soon." He murmured.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too. I think I packed some food. Let me check the boot." Darien sighed thinking how cold it was going to be outside. (A/n for you Americans the boot is the British/Australian term for the trunk.)

"I can help if you want..." Serena muttered.

"No, you stay here, I don't want you to faint again." Darien stated, he got out of the warm car, he crossed his arms to keep the heat in him, he gently closed the car door. The cold male made his way towards the boot (A/N or trunk either way.). As soon as he reached it the sapphire eyed male opened it, grabbed a small bag, swiftly closed the boot and quickly made his way back.

"God, it's fu- freezing out there." He stammered not wanting cuss again. He place the small bag in between them.

"Have look in there." Darien ushered, he watched as Serena cautiously opened it, in the bag there was; fruit and sandwiches, Serena was drooling.

"Serena, you have something here." The male sniggered tapping his cheek, interrupting Serena's fantasy, she glared at him and wiped off the drool.

"You can eat the food, it hasn't been poisoned." The broad male joked, Serena grabbed out a ham sandwich and took a small bite, just to be sure.

"It's food! It's real food!" She yelled, as she wolfed down the sandwich. Darien reached in to grab a sandwich but accidentally caught Serena's small hand, a shock went between them, looked up and stared into her cerulean blue eyes, he almost got lost in them.

"Oh uh, Sorry..." The male blurted out, interrupting the awkward but lustful atmosphere.

"Oh, it's fine, go ahead." The female replied, letting the male pick something out. After Darien picked out a sandwich he sat crossed legged, nibbling the piece of food.

"Darien.. Why are you eating like that?" Serena giggled after wolfing down another sandwich.

"I don't wanna get fat like you." The dark haired male replied sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Hey!" The female frowned, the male laughed at her reaction.

"I'm joking!" He shouted an laughing as the small girl trying to hit him hard.

"It's freezing." Serena said as a change of heart as she dropped her half eaten sandwich and crossed her arms over her chest, she stopped hitting the teasing male.

"Here." The male murmured as he gave her his jacket.

"Thanks." Serena smiled, she covered her self with Darien's jacket and snuggled into it.

'It's not that cold...' The male's mind spoke.

'But she is petite and fragile...' His mind reasoned. Darien let his head fall back on the seat, slowly shutting his sapphire eyes. He heard Serena shifting around.

'What is that vixen up to?' His mind said getting mentally annoyed with the noise going on around him, he then felt a small weight go onto his upper thigh, he opened his eyes for a little peek and saw a familiar blonde resting on his thigh, he silently chuckled.

"What? What is it?" She groaned and sat up, she knew that he was laughing at her flaws.

"Heh it's nothing..." Darien said as he cleared his throat, the blonde glared at him, he was lying, she knew it.

"Tell me..." Serena glared as she crossed her arms.

"It's just that you choose me as a pillow." He chuckled.

"Well you're the closet thing that acts like a soft pillow..." Serena stated and rested her head back onto the male's thigh.

'I don't want to sleep for too long, it'll become dark soon, I don't wanna be out here near the woods maybe there's a cabin nearby...' Darien's mind wondered, he soon found himself dozing off.

* * *

A small blonde teenager shot up as soon as she realised that her 'pillow' wasn't there, she looked out the window it was almost pitch black, it made the blue eyed girl anxious.

'What if Darien was kidnapped by a murder, or got eaten by a pack of wolves or even worse he was being suffocated by a ton of snow!' Serena's mind screamed. She worked up the courage to go out and look for an arrogant male. As soon as the golden blonde was outside, a shrill left her mouth, the coolness landed on her.

"D-Darien?!" She choked out, the coldness froze her voice. Serena looked around as the wind picked up, she clutched onto her forearms, trying to keep heat, for a spilt second she saw a pair of sapphire eyes, she did a double take.

'No that can't be... A wolf...' The blonde's mind spoke, Serena felt her knees weaken, her consciousness was leaving her.

'No not again...Im going get killed, Darien where in the world are you?' She sighed mentally.

* * *

Warmth surrounded her body, her cold nose nuzzled against the familiar muscular body, her hands on the male's chest, she felt a sheet of wool covering her, strong arms snaked around her waist and hands landed on her butt, she sat on the male's lap as her legs straddled his waist, and his legs laying out, his head laid on her golden blonde locks. Long eyelashes fluttered open.

"I did it again...Huh?" Serena murmured softly.

"You sure did." A deep husky male voice groaned.

"And I had to carry your lazy butt here." He muttered.

"I'm not that heavy, am I?" Serena said, as she nibbled her bottom lip and looked up to see Darien staring back down at her.

"Uhm, no not really, Serena you're really tiny, you know that." Darien chuckled as he grabbed the blonde's hand, her hand was tiny compared to his giant hand and slender fingers.

"N-no I'm not! It's just that you're unusually gigantic!" She pouted, as she turned her head away like a little kid, Darien laughed even harder.

"Wait, Darien... Where are we?"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed ! I will be making a sequel!**_


End file.
